Ouran: MY TWIST
by HikaKao-chan
Summary: How I wish the story went... I DO NOT OWN OURAN!


When Haruhi and I opened the door..... We found the Host Club......

"Um Haruhi? Are you sure this is a good place to study?" Kaoru asked as he held his hand on the door handle.  
"I'm sure it's fine."  
"Alright then..." Kaoru opened the door and peeked in. "It seems okay, come on."  
"Okay." Haruhi followed Kaoru into the room.

"Welcome!" voices said. A tall boy with blonde hair stepped forward. "Ah! Two young gentlemen have entered out wonderous club!"  
"Um, excuse me, but Haruhi is a-"  
"Please, I need to think." The blonde interrupted "I've got it! You two are new to this school correct?"  
"Yes we are but-"  
"My name is Tamaki Suoh. I'm pleased to make your aquaintance." Tamaki bowed and looked up at Kaoru and Haruhi. "And you are...?"  
"Their names are Kaoru and Haruhi Fujioka." A boy behind Tamaki stepped up and gently pushed up his glasses. Closing the black book in his hand, he slightly bowed his head and looked the two over, as if studying them. "I'm Kyouya Ootori."

_'This guy looks like he's about to know your whole life's story....'_ Haruhi thought while a cold shudder ran threw her body.

"Wait a minute....you two must be the new honor students everyone is talking about! Tamaki announced proudly, his eyes sparkling. " I know! We'll give you a wardrobe change!"

"However, it will not cost cheap. Kyouya added while pressing buttons on his calculator.

Kaoru quickly rasied his hands in protest. "Thank you very much but...Haruhi-chan and I really don't need one. Right?" Kaoru asked glancing at her.

"Yes, besides we really can"t afford it at the moment."

"That is absolute nonsense! You must accept! If you expect to be here at Ouran you must at least look the part!" Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kyouya! Take care of them! We'll make you two some of the most handsomest boys at Ouran Yet!"

"Tamaki..." Kyouya spoke up. "Even though your plan is "brilliant." Your forgetting one detail. Haruhi Fujioka is a girl."

"Wh-What?!" Tamaki looked genuinely stunned. "A....gi...girl?!"

"Tono man your slow!"

Kaoru and Haruhi jumped and glanced over to who had spoken.

"It's obvious she's a girl. Why else would that guy have used "chan"? It's not rocket science. A boy with orange hair stated as he sat at a table with a bored experssion. "Anyway...You still want me to take care of them for you?" He asked while standing up, compleatly changing the topic and walking over to the group.

Tamaki blinked for a moment before grinning widely. "Change of plans.... I want you to make him look dashing!" He pointed his finger dramatically to Kaoru. Hikaru walked over to him and tugged on his arm. "Come on let's go. I don't have all day."

"Hey! Wait a min-" Before Kaoru had a chance to speak he was already being dragged away and pushed into a dressing room while Hikaru closed the curtain behind him.

" I can change myself you know."

" I don't think so." Hikaru turned around and chuckled. "Just look how your dressed now." He tugged on Kaoru's shirt. " And is this a sweater vest? You really need help."

Kaoru glared at him. "Are you always this rude?"

"No. I'm just being honest." He answered while holding up a bag. "Here try these."

Kaoru sighed. " I guess I have no choice." He took the bag and looked inside it.

"Were wating outside so hurry up." Hikaru stepped out.

"I can't believe this....." Kaoru said to himself as he slid the curtain open and put his glasses back on. He felt himself take only a few steps out before he was stopped suddenly by Hikaru.

"Nope! Not so fast!"

"What Now?!"

"The glasses. Take them off that's what."

Kaoru shook his head. "No Way! I need these!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and took them off. "There's a new invention called con....tacts." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Guys! Get over here now!"

Tamaki and the others rushed over. "What is all the fuss about?"

"See for yourselves." Hikaru said as stepped aside for everyone to see.

Tamaki looked at Kaoru and smiled widely. "Hmmm.....I wonder...."

"Wonder what?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Hey...How about he joins the Host club? I mean...He does have the looks for it." Hikaru suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea! As I always said like father like son!"

"You never said that till now....."

"Wait a minute! Kaoru can't join!"

"What are you his laywer?" Hikaru asked sarcasticly while turning his attention to Haruhi.

"Ano...Haruhi is right. I came here to study....and I appriciate it but...I can't." Kaoru slightly bowed.

Tamaki frowned. " Oh alright...but please think about it"

"I will." Kaoru picked up his things and walked out of the music room.

"Oh! Haruhi, Hikaru still has my glasses I'll be right back....That okay?"

Haruhi sighed but then quickly smiled. "Okay....be quick!"

"Arigatou..."

Kaoru ran back in and was suddenly tackled to the ground by what seemed to be a small boy.

"You must be Kao-chan!"

"Yeah thats me...." Kaoru groaned as he sat up.

"Do you need help?" A low voice said.

Kaoru looked up to see a tall boy with dark hair standing over him.

"That'd be great!" He replied, expecting a hand to be held out for him. But instead he felt himself being picked up and set down.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But call me Hani kay?!" Hani climbed on the tall boy and sat on his shoulders. "And this is Takashi!"

"Nice to meet you two."

"Hey! What's with all the comotion..."

"Sorry Hika-chan! It's just that Takashi and I met Kao-chan!"

Hikaru got up and walked over to the three. "What brings you here again?"

"Um I need my glasses back...." Kaoru said as he nervously held out his hand. "Please?"

"I'm not giving them back."

"Wh-What? Why?"

"I will only give them to you if you join."

"I already said I can't...."

Hikaru held the glasses out and tilted his head. "Why? Cause Ms. lawyer said no?"

Kaoru shook his head.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"........Can I please just have them back?"

"No. Only if you join."

"Fine! I will!" Kaoru snatched the glasses from Hikaru's hand.

"Heh." Hikaru grasped his chin and brought him close. "Don't be late....Your going to be thanking me...."

"I doubt it!" Kaoru said as he shoved him away and left.

"You really wanted him to join didn"t you?" Tamaki asked as he apporached Hikaru.

Hikaru smirked and simply replied. "I needed a new toy."


End file.
